Talk:Smite Hex
Smite Hex doesn't do Holy Damage? 148.177.129.213 22:44, 25 October 2005 (EST) : It does, it isn't mentioned though 15:50, 30 March 2006 (CST) :: Tested vs. undead; it is indeed holy damage. Is the "Signet of Capture" section really necessary? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' AOTT ( ) 09:19, 9 July 2006. :Since the boss is before the earliest skill trainer it could help someone who really wants the skill. --68.142.14.86 16:36, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Additonal note, it's range is broader than that of Shatter Hex, being "in that area" rather than "nearby foes". -Daedric Avenger You can get this skill in The gate of torment in nightfall, some1 should add that. : DId you have it unlocked on your account before you saw it there? Falafel 16:45, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Usefulness Hmm, isn't this skill more useful than other Monk hex removal skills for most builds? Even with 0 Smiting Prayers I think it seems more useful than, say, Remove Hex. I'm looking for a hex removal skill for Dunkoro (Healing Prayers, Divine Favor) and Tahlkora (Protection Prayers, Divine Favor), and I wanna know what others think would be best. :) Capcom 00:48, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Holy veil has a lower recharge but I have no idea if heroes use it properly. --Fyren 03:48, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::I just tested Holy Veil and was pleasantly surprised to find they use it perfectly. They don't hesitate to cast it if someone is hexed, and they remove it instantly. Faster than a player could on average. :) Capcom 05:56, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::Remove Hex is just bad on anything but mesmers, that's all. --Silk Weaker 23:21, 14 February 2007 (CST) Decreased Recharge Time Any reason for this other than to buff Smite Crawlers (read: annoy SS/55'ers) 66.65.34.242 19:29, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Smite Hex is often used instead of Remove Hex because some Monks prefer 1-second cast time to shorter recharge. Now it's better for them. Smite Hex is also available very early on and it's cheap, simple, no-brain hex removal... Smite Monks can also rejoice. (T/ ) 19:32, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Very few Solo UW builds actually use hexes anymore. The most favored build right now is the E/Me Earth Farmer (aka TeraTank) which uses no hexes at all. I don't think this particular change had anything to do w/ farming but rather to synchronize all the hex removal skills.Tknorris 19:39, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Solo builds don't, but one of the most popular duo-builds (55/SS) does. So it may not have, but it more likely had to do with DV's reasoning below. It also works well on a Mo secondary to relieve the Mo primaries from some pressure. Rhia Aryx 22:38, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::Oh that's right, Deny Hexes now has the same recharge and removes 1 hex or more. Good point, it must have been for sync. Now if only Shatter Hex was reduced to 12 seconds as well... (D'oh, thinking of Shatter Enchantment...)and Remove Hex to six... (T/ ) 19:40, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, I think it was more because that Holy Veil was the only anti-hex spell used despite it's awkward double click, and they felt that monks should be at least decent at handling hexes, so they gave more options. -DV Obsolete? Since Remove Hex is now superior to this in recharge, is this skill now obsolete? No one really used it for the damage before. Deny Hexes and Holy Veil have their special effects without any attribute investment. --72.194.110.37 00:20, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :It's still usable, only problem is that I believe remove hex is more usable. Maybe in a hex heavy zone or w/e --Blue.rellik 00:22, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Smite-prot Monks used it for the damage. Then again, those type of Monks weren't that popular as other professions could use the smites better. --Kale Ironfist 02:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Skill icon looks like a triangle being struck by lightning, you get a purple triangle on your health bar when hexed.